


Under the Weather

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Fic, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Sniff.Tony turned to his left, finally finding the creator of the offending sound. Peter sat at the other side of the table, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. He grimaced a little, acknowledging to himself how gross it was to use one's sleeve as a tissue. Peter made a few more noises and then wiped his eyes.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sick fic. Based solely on the fact that I have a cold.

_Sniff._

Tony looked around the lab trying to figure out where the offending noise came from. He looked at the bots, wondering if they were doing something stupid. U was silent and DUM-E was moving around slowly, but not making more than a quiet whirring sound. 

_Sniff_.

He turned to his left, finally finding the creator of the offending sound. Peter sat at the other side of the table, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. Tony grimaced a little, acknowledging to himself how gross it was to use one's sleeve as a tissue. Peter made a few more noises and then wiped his eyes.

"You okay kid?" Tony asked. Peter glanced at him. It was then that Tony noticed how bleary-eyed the kid was. Had he looked like that when he walked in? Tony couldn't remember, but he knew that Peter was walked in a lot calmer than normal.

"Fine," Peter said. He sniffled again and wiped at his nose. When he pulled his arm away, Tony could see how red the kid's nose was. Tony put down the tool in his hand. 

"How about a break?" Tony asked. "You eaten anything recently?"  

"Not really hungry," Peter said, rubbing a hand across his face. The poor kid looked exhausted. 

"Well I'm going to get a snack," Tony said. "You should keep me company." He got up and headed towards the lab door. Peter followed, his shoulders slumped forward and a small grimace on his face. As they stood in the elevator, Tony noticed Peter leaning against the wall, his eyes drifting shut with the quiet movement of the elevator. When the elevator dinged, sounding their arrival, Peter's eyes opened quickly, as if he was confused where he was. 

"You sure you're okay Pete?" Tony asked as they moved from the elevator towards the kitchen in the Penthouse.

"I'm fine Mr. Stark, really," Peter said, before wiping his nose on his sleeve to hid another sniffle. "Just a little under the weather."

"Sounds like you have a cold kid," Tony said as they reached the kitchen. "I can make you some soup."

"You don't have to Mr. Stark," Peter said. "It's no big deal." Peter sat down on a stool. Tony took a moment to stare at the teenager. His eyes were red and droopy. The skin underneath his nostrils was red and irritated, probably from Peter constantly wiping his sleeve against it. His face was pale and his shoulders were slightly slumped forward. 

"Kid if you're sick," Tony began. "Than how can you be a friendly neighborhood Spider-man?" Peter started to say something, but sighed, slumping even further forward in his chair. 

"I didn't even think I could get sick," Peter said, a frown on his face. "I can stop a car with my bare hands, but a cold makes me feel miserable?" Tony chuckled and patted Peter on the shoulder.

"We all have our weaknesses," Tony said, crossing towards the kitchen cabinets. He found a few soup cans, glad that Pepper always kept the kitchen in the Tower stocked with food. He dumped them into a pot and turned the stove top on. He turned back towards Peter who's eyes were drifting open and close, his head lolling forward.

"Kid," Tony said. Peter's head shook as he tried to right himself. "Why don't you go sit on the couch. It's probably more comfortable." Peter nodded and dragged himself from the chair to the couch. Tony watched as Peter dropped himself onto the couch. He sat there awkwardly, playing with his sweatshirt. "You can turn the TV on." Peter smiled sheepishly and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels mindlessly. The soup finally was ready and Tony dumped most of it into a large bowl before bringing it and a spoon over to the couch. He handed it to Peter, who stared a little wide-eyed at the large bowl.

"Eat," Tony said. "Even if you're sick, you still have that Spidey metabolism to worry about." Peter sighed, but gave Tony a grateful smile, taking the bowl and spoon from him. He leaned forward, keeping the bowl over the floor and not the couch and began to eat. Tony sat down next to him, glancing back and forth between the screen and the teenager. A few minutes later, Peter put the half-finished soup down and leaned back against the couch.

"Thank you Mr. Stark," He muttered sleepily. Tony smiled and gently patted the kid's head. His hand ruffled some of Peter's hair and Peter's eyes shut, the touch seemingly relaxing him. He probably would've fallen asleep right then and there, had it not been for the shiver that shook his entire body. Peter let out a whine, before his face flushed with embarrassment. 

"S-sorry," Peter stuttered. Tony smirked and got up. He disappeared around the couch. He returned, carrying a few blankets. He tossed them at Peter, who stared at them, a little awe-struck by the gesture. 

"No worries kid," Tony said as Peter wrapped himself up in the blankets. His shivering slowly subsided. Tony passed Peter the bowl. "Finish it." Peter, who now looked tiny wrapped up in the blankets, took the bowl and sipped the rest of the soup. He watched the TV, intently.

Tony watched Peter out of the corner of his eye. He enjoyed having the kid around. Peter was a good kid. He had a big heart and was uncannily smart. Tony never much liked anyone under the age of twenty one. Babies, kids, teenagers, had all annoyed Tony in the past. But Peter, well that little squirt had somehow wormed his way into Tony's heart. And for some reason, Tony didn't mind.

"Done," Peter said, putting the bowl, now empty, down. He leaned back against the couch, burrowing himself into the blankets. He sniffled and hid his face in the blankets. Tony chuckled, assuming the kid was trying to wipe his nose.

"Need a tissue?" Tony asked. Peter's head poked up of the blankets and he shook his head. Tony nodded and patted Peter's shoulder.

"Mr. Stark," Peter said. "Thank you. For, you know the soup, and the blankets, and not kicking me out." Tony smiled, just slightly. He reached over and squeezed Peter's shoulder.

"Anytime kid," Tony said. Peter smiled, his head dipping down a little. Tony pulled Peter a little closer, allowing Peter's head to lean against his arm. Peter's eyes turned back to the television screen, trying to stay open. Eventually, his eyes drooped shut. Tony glanced down at the sleeping teenager, a small smile on his face. He'd have to wake the kid up eventually so he could come home, but for now, he'd let him sleep.

He didn't mind being used as a pillow anyways.


End file.
